She's Back!
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Reggie's POV, Im finally back in Ocean Shores, I was staying at my Uncles house for a year. I cant wait to see how much everyone has change, especially one.... ReggiexLars. Story better than summary.
1. The Start Of It All

Reggies POV

God we are finally landing. Oh you might want to know what im talking about, well I, Reggie Rocket, am coming home from New York. Raymundo thought it would be nice if I spent a little time with my uncle and aunt who live there. I ended up stayingfor an entire school year. It was supposed to be just a summer but I loved it there. After the last day of school though I was ready to come back home.

I guess you could say I grew up over the time I spent away. My hair got longer and it was down to my lower back now, I always had it in a side part or a pony tail. I guess I was pretty for a 17 year old. I had a lot of boyfriends in New York, but none of them could compair to someone back home. Anyway, I was always wearing a tank top with the signature Rocket on it. The tank was blue and the rocket was yellow like always, and it normally showed off a little of the bottom of my belly. I still wore the army pants but now they are more like really long shorts or capris. Im constantly wearing these wristbands that my uncle bought me. Their Checkerd and one is always on my wrist while the other is slightly below my elbow. I have pretty weird tan lines form it too. And if your wondering I still have my sunglasses, my mom gave them to me. Why wouldnt I have them? I grew about 4 inches taller and I grew up in...certain places. Well I went from flat chested to C's over night it seems.

The seat belt sign came off as the captian told us that we could 'depart form our seats and blah blah blah'. I grabbed my back pack which contained my lap top. Yep I still had the Zine. I would have Sammy tell me stuff that happens around Ocean Shores and I would make it into a killer story and send it back to him. I finally got off the plane and looked around, I saw a bunch of tourists, and finally I spotted my Dad, Otto and Sam but not Twister. Oh well, I get to live without the stupidity for a day. I put my sunglasses on because they didnt see me yet. I walked up to them and pushed them down a little.

"Miss me?" I asked smiling as Sammy ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"God I missed you Reg, I was stuck here with Dumb and Dumber." Sam said. He maybe grew a foot taller but he was still the Sam that I knew. From what Otto would tell me in emails he was still a klutz and he was still really smart. He still wore his N shirt and pants that were way to long for him. I out grew him by about 3 inches.

"Am I the Dumb or Dumber of the two?" Otto asked about to womp Sam.

"Dumb because you at least knew who I was talking about." Sam said hiding behind me. Wow, Otto got way taller. He out grew me by about a good 7 inches. He still looked the same but his wardrobe changed a little. He had on a red and white shirt with the Rocket on it in yellow. He still wore trunks all the time, but now they were black with red stripes.

"Whats up _little_ bro?" I asked with a smile.

"Well _Regina_, Im not so little any more." He said as we did the classic Rocket hand shake.

"Dad." I said hugging him tightly.

"Its good to have you back Rocket-girl. Lets go get your bags." He said letting go. He looked the same, maybe a few more wrinkels but you get thoes being with Otto a lot.

"I dont have any other bags other then this. Their going to send my stuff tomorrow." I said. Raymundo shrugged and we all walked out to the car. Otto grabbed the front seat and I was in the back with Sammy."So wheres Twist?"

"He had to make up a test so he dosent have to go to summer school." Otto answered. Sammy started to babble on about how well everything was going back here in the O.S but I sort of Zoned out. I looked out the window. It was about 3:45 pm when my plane landed, but we didnt get out of the airport until around 4:15. It was already starting to get dark.

"Hey Reggie? Reg?" I heard Sammy say. I looked at him. "Did you hear Ray?"

"Nope, sorry, day dreaming." I answered.

"I know your probley really tired, so when we get home you can go strait to bed and tomorrow we're going to be throwing you a welcome home party at the Shack, Is that good with you?" He asked looking at me through the rear view mirror. I smiled and he smiled back.

"This party is gonna be so rad, it's gonna be the best the Shack has ever seen! Everyone in the OS is gonna be there." Otto said excitedly. I thought of a pretty evil idea, to get him to shut up.

"So, Otto, how's your relationship with Trish going?" I asked smirking. Raymundo slammed on the breaks.

"His what!?" He yelled. Otto's eyes grew wide and he moved farther into his seat.

"Oh yeah, he didnt tell you? He's been going out with Trish for about 3 months now. Right Otto?" I said smirking. Otto glared at me.

"Are you mad?" Otto asked hesitating a little.

"Im not mad, I just want to know if she has been sneaking in your room at night?" He asked calming down. That was so not the reaction I wanted. I leaned back in my seat and pouted.

"Not really, im sorta the one sneaking out." Otto said. Ray was trying to hold it all in.

"You arent allowed to do that anymore, im gonna have to put locks on your windows, now." Ray said in all seriousness.

"Weak!" Otto complained. That was much better.

"Or are you going to follow my rules about dating?" Ray asked. I rolled my eyes. Otto was allowed to have her over untill midnight at the latest on weekends. That was one of the reasons I loved my dad so much, he let the same rules apply to me and Otto even though I was a girl. I had already heard the rest of the rules so I zoned out again. The next thing I knew we we're pulling up on my house. I looked out of the window and saw Lars and his cronies all sitting on the bed of his truck laughing about something stupid probley. When we stopped I got out of the car and I heard them stop laughing. I knew they were looking at me, I could feel their eyes on me. Twister came out of the house and ran over to us.

"Reggie! Dude you were gone so long, now that your hear can you make Sam do my stupid science project?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. He probley changed the most out of all of the gang. He was probley 6 foot and he got way tanner. He still wore his hat and had on his shark necklace, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. His mussels showing off. Otto told me that he didnt like wearing a shirt. He still had the same color pants they were just longer.

"I already told you Twister, there is no way im doing your project." Sam said sternly. Twister glared at him and Sam yelped and hid behind me.

"You guys havent changed at all." I said with a smile.

"I think i've changed a lot." Twister said flexing his mussels. I laughed and hit him in the stomach. He bent over in pain.

"And I can still take you." I said. Sammy and me did the Rocket hand shake.

"Ok, ok you guys. Lets let Reggie get some sleep. You guys can catch up tomorrow. Now go home." Ray yelled. I went to the back of the car and got my bag. I closed the trunk and shot a quick look at Lars and his dorks. He gave me a nod and I blushed. Im really glad it was dark out. I went up to my room and layed down in my bed. I dont know why but I couldnt get to sleep. I knew I was tired but something was telling me not to. After about 10 minutes of tossing and turning, I sat up. I put on my flip floops and climbed out my window. I got my skateboard and I skated down to the pier. I saw Madtown totally empty but I saw a light on inm Conroy's trailor. I have only seen the board walk this empty when I come to the beach to think. Its either the beach or I hop the fence to the Amusment park and sit at the very edge of the pier. I went down the ramp, did a little grinding, and stoped at the sand's edge. I took off all my gear and my shoes and sunk my feet into the cool sand.

The beach is always cooler at night. No shoobies to ruin it or trash it. I always come here to think. I seriously think I like the beach at night more then in the day when I can surf or be out in the waves. I got about 5 feet from the water's edge before I sat down. I laughed to myself thinking about how I used to imagine me and the guy of my dream's walking on the beach at night hand and hand, but it was stupid and I dreamed it when I was 7. I was just about to start day dreaming again but I felt someone sit down next to me. I saw the last person I would have ever thought would sit down next to me...

Well what do you think?

Presley aka Crash


	2. I Still Got It

Reggie's POV

"What do you want?" I asked looking back at the ocean.

"Not very friendly today I see." Lars said smiling.

"No im friendly, just not to you." I said hugging my knees close to my chest as the ocean breeze blew against me. I knew I should have brought a sweater.

"Why? You know we used to be friends." Lars said. I know I dont like to admit it but, I always had a little crush on him. When I went to New York I thought it went away, but as soon as I got here it came back like a fucking car crash. That was probley because he got so much hotter. He didnt have the missing tooth anymore and he did get taller, he was about the same height as Twister but way more musscular. His hat was still there and his hair still covered one of his eyes. I always thought that was cool.

"Yeah, but that was like 8 years ago, or more." I said.

"So? Does that mean I cant miss that?" Lars said raising an eye brow at me.

"And were actually having a conversation without you insulting my brother wow, its a first." I said.

"I forgot how mean you were, you seriously hurt me Reg." Lars said with fake tears. He made me smile.

"Shut up." I said pushing him. He caught himself with one hand laughing.

"You know anyone else who would have done that would have had their head stuck in this sand." Lars said looking at me.

"Oh yeah, Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked looking at him. Trish said he became a total player when I left. I mean he could have any girl he wanted and used that gift to play girls all the time. Trish said when I left he changed a lot, like he got a lot meaner and used to womp any kid who looked at him. Somehow all the girls fell for him, other than the fact he's gorgeous.

"Because your the only person that I like." Lars said. I felt my cheeks burn.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Your the only person I actually can feel comfortable talking to about shit that happens and I like that about you." He said. I looked at him confused again."I ment I like you enough not to womp you."

"Oh that really helps." I said with a roll of my eyes. We sat in silence for about 5 more minutes before I broke it."What did you want to tell me the day I left for New York?"

"What?" He asked.

"You said you had to tell me something important at the airport before I left, But my flight was boarding and we never got a chance to talk." I explained. He looked like his breath caught in his throat.

"You actually remembered that?" Lars asked in disbeliefe.

"You said it was important for me to know." I said. And im not stupid.

"I was going to tell you that I-" Stupid phone! My phone started to ring. Lars rolled his eyes and I gave him the one minute finger.

"What?" I asked into the phone.

"Where are you? Raymundo is going to check your room at 10 and its...9:40." Otto whispered into the phone.

"Ok, dont worry I will be there." I said hanging up. "Sorry Lars I really have to go, meet me here tomorrow around 1."

"In the afternoon?" He asked as I ran over to my gear and started to put it on.

"No, at night. Bye." I said as I started to skate off. Otto has the worst timing ever, I am so going to womp him later. Even though he's bigger than me I can probley still take him, from what Trish tells me Otto still cant take Lars, but he has tried so many times. I cant wait to see Trish. Dude, me and her have so much catching up to do. I got back to my house at 9:58. I jumped under my covers and acted like I was asleep. Just as Otto said, Raymundo poked his head in and checked on me.

"Night Rocket-girl." He whispered to me and I smiled to myself. I missed this place so much. I fell asleep with the waves washing around in my head...

"REGGIE!" Otto yelled from down stairs. I jumped up and fell off my bed with a loud thump. I heard Raymundo smack Otto, I think he knew I fell. I put on my black and white striped trunks and my black bikini top on. I am so going surfing, no matter how many shoobies there are in the water. I put my hair up and a little eye liner, hey I dont obsess over my looks like some girls I know. I put my sunglasses on my head as I started downstairs. I smacked Otto in the back of the head as I passed by him. I sat down across from him where my breakfast was.

"Morning _Regina_." Otto mocked. I cringed.

"Morning _Oswald_." I smirked.

"I told you never to call me that." He said throught gritted teeth.

"I told you never to call me Regina." I countered.

"Cant we have the first breakfast as a family in a while in peace?" Ray asked as he sat down.

"Morning Rockets!" Twister said coming into the kitchen and he stole a piece of toast from Otto's plate.

"Morning Mr. Rocket, Otto, Reggie." Sam said sitting down in the extra seat.

"Guess not." Ray said.

"Come on Raymundo, Their like family." I said smiling as Sam took a piece of my toast. I drank my orange juice and my eggs, I let Sam have my toast and sausage. I almost had the juice come out of my nose when Twist tried to take Otto's sausage and Otto stabbed him with his fork. "God I missed you dorks."

"We're not dorks!" Twister and Otto said. I rolled my eyes.

"More like twins." Sammy whispered. I laughed lightly.

"Oh Otto, im stealing your girlfriend today." I said.

"Why?" He asked glaring at me.

"Because she's my best friend and I havent seen her in a year." I said getting up. I grabbed my board that suprisingly was still fit to my size. I started to walk down to the beach, and I saw Lars and his stupid "Friends" wailing on some kid. I watched and right before Lars was about to hit the kid, I spoke up."Dont you think your a little old for that?"

Lars turned around and glared at me, but then he relised that it was me and his face softned. I could tell Pi and Sputz had their eyes all over me. I stood with my hand on my hip and the other hand holding onto my board.

"Leave him alone, what did he ever do to you?" I asked my attitude showing its shining color. Lars let the kid go and he ran over to me.

"Thanks, I owe you." The kid said as he ran away, probley to his mom.

"Put your eyes back in your heads." I said rolling my eyes as I walked the rest of the way to the beach. I knew that I was hot but teenagers are such perverts. I got down to the beach and stuck my board into the ground. I was about to sit down when some one tackeled me giggeling. I turned over and the person was above my face.

"Whats up girl." She said smiling.

"You right now." I joked as she helped me up. We did a proper hug and I got my board and we paddled out. There weren't many waves today but it wasn't totally flat.

"So how have you been? Whats up with that Luke dude?" Trish asked.

"Oh, Ive been fine. Luke is so last month." I said laughing. She laughed too. We caught a wave and when I saw Trish stop I went to the top of the wave and dived into the water. I surfaced and paddled up to Trish.

"You want the 411 on why Sherry stoped talking to you and me?" Trish asked me.

"Yeah, what the hell happened? We were totally cool when I left." I asked. Sherry just decided to stop talking to Trish because she said she wouldnt stop being my friend.

"Well the rumor is that Lars _was_ going out with Sherry, which is true, and then when Lars heard that you were coming back _he_ dumped Sherry and didnt have another girlfriend for the rest of the _summer_, which is a pretty big deal. Sherry was only going out with him for like a week and she was already head over heels for this kid. It was sort of scary, but _Lars likes you _so I guess your in for a wild time." Trish said with a smile. She moved her hair out of her face.

"Lars dosen't like me, Sherry's just being over dramatic. Sometimes she reminds me of Otto." I said. Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah he does obsess over little things." Trish agreed.

"Like his hair." I said. Trish smiled at me and nodded towards the beach. I turned my board around and saw Lars and Sputz coming out to us.

"Whats up girls?" He asked with his smile.

"Nothing, just talking." Trish said winking at me. I was about to flip her but Lars started to talk again.

"You excited for your big Welcome Home party?" Lars asked.

"I guess." I said, I was to busy thinking about what Trish said. I zoned out again. I was getting tired of that. The next thing I knew I had water splashed in my face. I looked at Trish first and she pointed at Lars.

"I said, do you want to lose in a surfing contest against me?" Lars asked smirking.

"Yeah but im not going to be the one losing." I said paddeling away from them with Lars following me.

"You think you still got it?" He asked as we searched for a wave.

"I know I still have it." I smiled at him. I saw a good set coming in so I got ready. We both started to paddle and when I was ready I jumped up. I was riding the wave like it was the last one I would ever ride. I heard Trish cheering me on and Sputz cheering on Lars. You couldnt really tell what he was saying though. I looked over at Lars and he looked at me, he didnt really have his ballance I guess and he ended up falling. I paddled back to Trish and the boys. "Told ya."

"Yeah yeah, come on Sputz." Lars said as he paddled back to the beach. I high fived Trish and we paddled in. I looked at my phone that was in the sand. 5:38pm. I should get ready for the party.

"Trish we should go get ready for the party." I said.

"I hear ya Rocket-Girl, I should meet up with Otto anyway. Catch you later, Much." And with that she walked off. I walked over to my house and took a long hot shower. I went back into my room and looked at the clothes that I had left here. I got a green tank top and a pair of Green and yellow plaid shorts that were pretty damn short. I also got a really long jacket and I slipped on my beat up old Adios, my hair was down and side parted with my glasses on my head. I walked down stairs and saw Raymundo talking to Otto. Otto got in trouble earlier, something about the Stimpeltons pool having peices of skateboards in it. I sat down on our couch and turned on the tv.

"Are you ready to go?" Raymundo asked me.

"Yep." I said standing up and following them out. I got the front seat this time because Otto had to take out the trash. We got down to the Shack and there we're tons of people there. I walked in and had like 5 people hug me. Trish and Clio came over.

"Clio! What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a big hug.

"I guess Twister didnt tell you that I moved to Ocean Bluffs so im way closer now." Clio said smiling. I walked up the the counter and saw Tito cooking. I went behind the counter and hugged him.

"Hey my little Rocket Cuz." Tito laughed. "How you been?"

"Great Tito, can you make me a Shack Burger, I havent had one in a year." I said putting on my puppy eyes. He smiled and shook his head. Trish came up behind me and pulled me out into the crowd of people. The music was blaring and Trish still had a grip on me. She pulled me over to the counter and Clio pulled me up onto it. They joined me and they started to dance. Clio signaled Twister who was by the stereo. He turned on Solja Boy and everyone started to cheer. I looked at Trish and Clio with a big smile on. We started to do the dance on the table top. We had a lot of boys cheering and when my favorite hip hop song of all time came on I was so ready to drop it like its hot. The song was 'Buy U A Drank'. Me and Trish had a whole Dance planed out to this song and I hope she still knows what it is. We started to do it and all the people in the Shack started to cheer us on.

_Shawty Snap (Yeah)  
T-Pain  
Damn  
Shawty Snap  
Young Joc (Shawty)_

[Young Joc:  
Ay Ay  
She Snappin  
Ah She Snappin  
Shawty Snappin

[T-Pain:  
Snap Ya Fingers Do The Step You Can Do It All By Yourself

[Verse 1:  
Baby Girl  
Whats Your Name  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink  
I'm T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music Have Every Boy Like Ohh Wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
Whats The Chance A You Rollin Wit Me  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Lets Get Drunk Forget What We Did

[Chorus:  
Imma Buy You A Drank  
Then Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh

[Verse 2:  
Talk To Me, I Talk Back  
Lets Talk Money, I Top That  
Crunk Juice Bottle  
Oakly Shades  
Shawty Got Class  
Oh Behave  
Lets Get Gone  
Walk It Out (Walk It Out)  
Just Like That  
That's What I'm Talkin' Bout  
We Gone Have Fun  
You Gone See  
On That Patron  
You Should Get Like Me

[Chorus:  
Imma Buy You A Drank  
Then Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
[Buy You A Drink lyrics on Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh

[Verse 3: Young Joc  
Wont You Meet Me At The Bar  
Respect Big Pimpin'  
Tell Me How You Feel  
Mama Tell Me What You Sippin'  
A Certified Dime Piece  
Deserve Louy 1-3  
150 A Shot  
3 For You And 3 For Me  
I'm Checkin' Yo Body Language  
I Love The Conversation  
And When You Lick Your Lips  
I Get A Tinglin' Sensation  
Now Were Both Bout Tipsy  
You Say You In The Mood  
All I Need Is Bout A Hour  
Better Yet Maybe Two  
Let Me Take You Where I Live  
Ferrari Switch Gears  
When I Whisper In Ya Ear  
Ya Legs Hit The Chandleer  
Passion Fruit And Sex  
All In The Atmosphere  
Imma Let T-Pain Sing It  
So He Can Make It Clear

[Chorus:  
Imma Buy You A Drank  
Then Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ooh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh

[Verse 4:  
Lets Get Gone  
Walk It Out  
(Now Walk It Out Bang Yo Body, Aaahhh Snap)  
Now Rock Rock Rock Rock  
You Can Do It All By Yo'self  
[x2

[Chorus:  
Imma Buy You A Drank  
Then Imma Take You Home With Me  
I Got Money In The Bank  
Shawty Whachu Think Bout That  
Find Me In The Grey Cadillac  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ohh, Ooh Ohh  
We In The Bed Like  
Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh 

I think the best part of that was the fact that Otto got jealous that all the guys were looking at Trish. It was pretty funny. After about 4 more songs I got down and I heard some people boo at me but then they started to laugh. I got my burger and started to eat it like it was the last ting i would ever eat.

"Slow down cuz, your gonna choke." Tito warned so I slowed down a little. I was just finishing up on my burger when someone tapped me. I swallowed and turned around.

"Trent?" I said staring at him with wide eyes. He was still hot, but not as hot as Lars is now. If you were wondering, yeah I dated Trent. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. He was so bad at kissing, and he cheated on me before I left for New York. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can we talk?" I stood there waiting."Privately?"

I followed him out onto the peir. I leaned against the railing facing the party.

"Well?"

"Reg, I messed up. I never ment to hurt you. Im sorry." He said staring out into the ocean.

"Oh dont worry." I said smirking.

"So you forgive me?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope, but you never hurt me, you didnt mean that much to me anyway." I said shrugging.

"What are you talking about? You said you loved me." Trent said.

"Loved being the key word there, I thought I did but after _you_ cheated on _me_ and I didnt cry or become depressed or anthing, so im definetly not in love with you. No you dont get a second chance either." I said going back into the party. That felt good. I sat next to Trish who was sitting at a table with our old class mates.

Im not updating untill I get at least 3 reviews.

SimplyCrash™[Dance Untill We Die


	3. Bless The Fall

Reggies POV.

That party was so wicked! I had the raddest time ever, especially when I found out that Tito had Keoni come over to celebrate with us, but he had to fly out tonight. Something about the school years being diffrent over there. Through out the whole party I was getting hit on by random people. I was out of it almost the whole night, I couldnt wait to see Lars. I only got to see him, not talk to him at all during the party. The whole thing with Trent really caught me off guard with actually talking to me. I was spending the night at Trish's house that night, but what Raymundo didnt know was that it was just me, Trish and Clio at her house.

"What are we going to be doing tonight ladies?" Clio asked as we all sat in her basement. I looked at the clock. 3 more hours to go.

"We could watch movies?" Trish suggested. I shrugged and looked at the clock again. What can I say, Im pretty damn excited.

"Like?" Clio asked.

"Transformers, John Tucker Must Die, Saw 3, Hostel part one or two, something like that." She said.

"Do you have the Hills Have Eyes?" Clio asked. I looked at the clock.

"Some where you have to be Reg?" Trish asked noticing it. My head spun around.

"No, what makes you say that?" I asked not looking at her.

"Who is it?" Clio asked.

"What?" Trish and I asked.

"You are so obviously going to meet up with a boy, who is it?" She asked sitting on the floor next to me. Trish was on the couch in between us. They both were staring at me.

"Im not seeing a boy!" I lied.

"Sure, I bet its that Trent kid." Clio said thinking she had figured it out. I huffed.

"That isnt possible, Trent and Reggie went out and he cheated on her. She would never go back out with that peice of trash." Trish defended for me.

"Oh yeah, then what were you two talking about at the party." Clio asked. She saw that? I blushed lightly and I had no clue why. "And she's blushing!"

"He asked me out but I turned him down." I said.

"Ok then who are you going to see tonight?" Clio asked. I sighed, they werent going to drop the subject so I should just tell them.

"Im going to the beach at 1 to meet up with Lars." I said. Clio had a suprised face on and Trish was shocked.

"Are you serious!? Lars as in my cousion Lars?"

"And your brothers worst enime Lars?" They both were shocked. I gave them a weird smile. "So you do like him."

"I never said that!" I said. I didnt.

"Yeah but you know how easy it is to tell if two people like each other?" Clio asked. "I thought you have liked him forever! When we went up in the mountains I thought that you would have a heart attack when you saw him." I blushed so hard at that. It was true I did freak out a little when I found out he was going. To ruin my fun he had to stay in a totally diffrent cabin.

"You know that we could always invite him over here." Trish said with an evil smile.

"Nope, because your going to want to invite Otto over too and I really dont want Otto to know I like Lars." I said.

"Who said we were going to tell Otto?" Trish said. I smiled at her. She knew how over protected he was with anyone who was close to him. Lars and Otto still have that whole rivalry thing that they have had since they both learned how to skateboard.

"So do you want him to come over?" Clio asked. I could tell they were both waiting for a yes.

"Ok I guess, its supposed to be high tide any way." I said. That wasnt a lie. I grabbed Trish's phone and started to dial the house phone number. Clio pressed the hang up botton on the phone. I looked at her confused.

"If you call the house Twister might answer, call Lars's cell." Clio said.

"Whats his number?" I asked. Clio told me and I waited about 3 rings untill he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" I asked in a flirty voice. Trish and Clio tried not to giggle in the back ground. I smiled to them.

"Since I got a job." He said back.

"Where?" I asked.

"I work at the board shop." Lars told me.

"Killer job, listen there is supposed to be high tied tonight so we cant meet up like we planed. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Trish's house and chill with us." I asked nervously. He put his hand over the receiver but I could still him talking to...Pi and Animal...I think.

"Can I bring Pi and Animal?" He asked. Crap, I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Hold on, I'll check." I put my hand over the reciver."Can Animal and Pi come over?"

"I dont care." Trish said.

"They can come." I said in the phone.

"Sweet, see you in a few." Lars said.

"Ok bye." With that I hung up. "Thanks Trish."

"No sweat." She said with her smile. Clio looked a little nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, its just I kinda like Animal." Clio spilled.

"What!?" We yelled.

"Why? I mean he's called animal for a reason." Trish said.

"I just think it would be cool to have someone that _manly _as your boyfriend." Clio gushed. The way she said Manly really freaked me out.

"Wow, um ok." Trish said, we surfed the channels for something to watch and Trish stoped at this movie called 'When A Stranger Calls' and right when she got the second call their was a knock at the back door. I jumped and so did Trish, Clio on the other hand screamed. Trish got up and answered the door. The boys and Trish came back down stairs. Lars sat next to me on the 2 seater couch, Animal, Clio and Pi all sat on the couch while Trish was in a bean bag chair.

"What are we doing?" Lars whispered to me.

"Watching this movie, which is making us freak out." I said.

"If its freaking you out then lets go somewhere else." Lars said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to the rest of the house. I dont think anyone even noticed us leave, that movie was pretty addicting. Lars lead me out onto the front porch, and onto the swing chair. I grabbed my jacket before I went outside.

"I can see your taste in music has changed." Lars said looking at my jacket. It was a Bless The Fall jacket I got from a concert I went to over in New York with my friend Victoria.

"Yep, Guys that sing like girls are so hot now." I said smirking. He laughed lightly.

"Are they a good band?" He asked.

"They might be a little to hardcore for you buddy." I said.

"Oh yeah? Lets hear it then." I took out my handy dandy ipod and gave him an ear peice. I started my favorite song from this band, 'Could Tell A Love' (a/n I know no body reads the lyrics but im putting them in here anyway, they are pretty good lyrics though)

Well here go, my big plans  
To build up this fortress into the clouds  
It's made up of my love and my heart and my blood  
We'll make it out

Can I stand, with the weight of the world?  
Here I stand, with the weight of the world.  
Can I stand, with the weight of the world?  
Here I stand, with the weight of the world.

And this is all I've got  
I'll make it now or not  
It's made up of my love  
I've fought so hard to fade  
Our lives are meant to make  
It's made up of my love  
Made up of my love  
That's how it goes, it goes

Well here go, my big plans  
To build up this fortress into the clouds  
It's made up of my love and my heart and my blood  
We'll make it out

I won't fall down, my heart still pounds  
I'm breathing now, I won't fall down  
I won't fall down, my heart still pounds  
I'm breathing now, I won't fall down  
I worship him, i wont fall down

Well here go, my big plans  
To build up this fortress into the clouds  
It's made up of my love and my blood and my heart  
We'll make it out

We'll Make it out  
We'll make it out  
we'll make it out  
we'll make it out

we'll make it out of it  
your not the only one

I looked over at Lars and he was wincing everytime they screamed. The song ended and he gave me back the ear peice. It probley didnt help the fact that I had the volume on max, oh well.

"Yep it has definetly changed. At least your boarding hasnt changed." He said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I can still kill you at anything." I said smirking.

"Hey! We only found that out with surfing, not blading or skateing." He defended. I knew he was just mad that I was still better then him and I havent even been surfing in a year. New York is not the best place to go surfing. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before he broke it. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug. We started to walk down the street. "So?"

"So what?" He asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked. He looked at me funny.

"Tell you what?" I gave him a you-know-what-im-talking-about look. He sighed."I was going to tell you-"

Of course! It just started to poor on us. We looked around for somewhere to take cover when Lars grabbed my arm and pulled me next to a building. He took out a key and opened the door. We both rushed in. I looked around, it was the board shop.

"Why do you have a key to this place?" I asked, he tossed me one of the towels that were on display so I could dry off a little.

"Im the assistant manager." Lars said with a shrug. There was a couch that all the local skaters could sit on and watch skate videos of any major skater. I took a seat on the couch and Lars grabbed the remote and sat next to me.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked. I pulled my feet under me.

"About 7 months, Mr. Johnson asked me if I wanted to work here after I tried to steal something from the store next door, he caught me and told me that if I worked here he wouldn't tell on me, so I took the job and really havent been in trouble in a while." Lars said. Lars not in trouble? Wow I did miss a lot.

"You, The King of Trouble, havent been in trouble?"I said not totally believing it.

"I knew you wouldnt believe it, but yeah. I havent been in trouble for 6 months." He said. 6?

"I though you were working here for 7." I asked.

"Well I did sneak out one night and I got caught by officer Sherly, they still have the stupid mischief night rule here." Lars said with a small smile.

"Tell me it now before something else ruins it." I said with a slight laugh.

"I li-" The phone rang. I was about to throw the thing against the wall but Lars stoped me. He leaned over and kissed me. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. Lars was pushing me back so I layed down and Lars was on top of me. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He bit my bottom lip and I gasped lightly, he took advantage of that and pushed his tounge into my mouth. Lars pulled away after we both were in need oxygen. "I really like you Reg."

"I like you too." I said with a smile. The stupid phone started to ring again. Lars groaned and got up. I sat up and watched him look at the caller ID. He put his finger over his lips to tell me to keep quiet.

"Hey Mr.Johnson...I was on a walk and it started to poor and I was really close to here so I ran inside...ok I will...night." He said and hung up.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked.

"Nope, he just wanted to make sure no one was breaking in." Lars said sitting on the couch next to me, pretty close I might add. "Now where we're we?"

"Um, I dont know." I teased.

"Oh I remember now." He kissed me again. But this kiss was short and sweet. "You want to go out with me?"

"Duh." I said. The clock in the store went off. "It's late we should be getting back."

Lars nodded, he grabbed my hand helping me off the couch. We walked out the door and he locked the door. We started to walk back to Trish's house. Lars laced his fingers in mine as we walked. I was so happy that it was dark out so he couldn't see me blush.

"So, no that we're going out, you gonna lay off my bro?" I asked.

"As if." He said smiling at me. I pushed him a little. He gave me an innocent look. I smiled at him. We walked up the front steps to Trish's house and inside. When we got down stairs Pi and Animal were gone.

"Where did the lame-o's go?" Lars asked.

"They said they had to go home. What did you two do?" Clio asked raising an eye brow at our hands.

"We're together now, you got a problem with that?" He said.

"Nope, finally." Clio said.

"Shut up." I said sitting on the couch. Trish was smirking still watching tv. Lars sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. The lights were off and Clio and Trish were sitting on the floor in bean bags watching the movie. I leaned on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

That took longer then I thought sry for the wait, 5 reviews this time plz

Simply Presley


	4. There Has To Be A Twist, Right?

**Disclamer: I dont own Rocket Power, only the plot and the idea for this chapter belongs to Smallncrazy91, thanks for the inspiration. This is the disclamer for the whole story.**Nobody's POV

The loud alarm clock went off in Otto's bed room that morning at 7:30am. Otto groaned and hit it. The alarm clock fell off the stand and onto someone's head.

"Watch it O-man!" Twister complained sitting up. Twister and Sam ended up sleeping at the Rocket house last night.

"Sorry Twist, where's Squid?" Otto asked lifting his head off the pillow. Sam was under a bundle of covers on the floor by Twisters feet.

"Twister, your feet are kicking." Sammy said sitting up with his hand pinching his nose. Otto laughed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Sam got up and put his glasses on. Twister pulled his pillow over his head. Otto kicked Twister when he got off his bed. Twister groaned and sat up holding his side.

"Sorry dude." Otto said, he walked over to his dresser and looked for a shirt. Sam walked over to the window and opened it. Twister groaned.

"Im in vampire mode Squid, shut the blinds." Twister said sheilding his eyes.

"Its probley going to rain, what are we going to do?" Sammy asked.

"We should probley go get Reg, she's over at Trish's house." Otto said. He just wanted to see his girlfriend. Twister knew this and rolled his eyes. He shrugged and stood up. Sammy followed Otto and Twist out of the room.

"You gonna put a shirt on Twist?" He asked.

"A what?" Twister said, then the meaning hit him. "No, you said it was gonna rain, whats the point?"

Sammy just rolled his eyes. Sam got on his bike, while Twister and Otto got on their skateboards. Twister took his radio with him like always. He turned it on his favorite station, 103.2 _The Grind. _It was playing _Heaven Is A Half-Pipe_.They all knew about the stuff that was mentioned in the song and some of them had tried it, but they werent addicts. It still was one of their favorite songs, except for Sam, his mom thought that it was devil music.

Heaven is a Halfpipe  
If I die before I wake  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
'Cause right now on earth  
I can't do jack  
Without the man up on my back

Now Heaven would be a DJ  
Spinnin' dub all night long  
And Heaven would be just kickin'  
back With Jesus packing my (bong)  
And if you don't believe in Jesus  
Then Muhammed or Buddah too  
And while the world is warring  
We just sit back and laugh at you

If I die before I wake  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
'Cause right now on earth  
I can't do jack  
Without the man up on my back

Now when most people think of Heaven  
They see those pearly gates  
But I looked a little closer  
And there's a sign that says,  
"Do not skate"  
So if you wanna come to my Heaven  
Well we all gonna have a ball  
And every one you know is welcome  
'Cause we got no gates or walls

If I die before I wake  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
'Cause right now on earth  
I can't do shit  
Without the man fuckin' with it

Then I got to the gate  
Pulled out a list that  
I'd been callin' fate  
I'm sorry friend you can't come in  
You got a list here that doesn't end  
You're mad 'cause I smoke dope  
You teachin' any classes in how to cope  
I'll find a place to rest my head  
I'd rather be alone now that I'm dead  
Like Christian Hosoi way back in '87  
We'll be bustin' Christ airs until we get to Heaven  
Think I really care that I missed biology  
Got my education in stale fishology  
With all your rules you got to chill  
I'm gonna twist out like Mike McGill  
Gonna twist out 'cause I got the skills  
Gonna twist out 'cause I got the skills  
Got the skills  
Got the skills  
Got the skills  
Got the skills

Heaven is a halfpipe

If I die before I wake  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
'Cause right now on earth  
I can't do jack  
Without the man upon my back

(Heaven is a halfpipe)  
If I die before I wake  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
(Heaven is a halfpipe)  
'Cause right now on Earth  
I can't do shit  
Without the man fuckin' with it

If I die before I wake  
(If I die before I wake)  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
(Heaven is a halfpipe)  
'Cause right now on Earth  
I can't do shit  
('Cause right now on Earth I can't do shit)  
Without the man fuckin' with it

Method air judo air  
I don't care no  
I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care

If I die before I wake  
At least in Heaven I can skate  
(Heaven is a halfpipe)  
'Cause right now on Earth  
I can't do shit  
Without the man fuckin' with it

If I die before I wake

They got to Trish's house as the song ended...Reggie's POV

I started to wake up around 7:30. I was laying on something that was moving up and down. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at what it was. Lars was who I was laying on. We were on Trish's couch. I thought I fell asleep on the floor next to Lars. I smiled, he looked so innocent when he slept. It was kinda weird. I decided to do something about it. I moved his hand from where it was around my waist and leaned over him. I was about to kiss him when, in a flash he grabbed my hips and flipped me on my back with him on top. He leaned down and kissed me. After he pulled away I smiled at him.

"That was a hell of a good morning." I joked. Lars smiled and sat next to me. I sat up and kissed him lightly. I heard someone giggle in the background.

"That is just so cute, but disgusting at the same time." Clio said changing her smile to a frown and back to a smile. I blushed and Lars smirked. Trish came downstairs and smiled at us.

"It looks like the newly formed couple are up. Finally." Trish complained. I heard a stomach grumble. I looked over at Lars. He looked at his stomach.

"Shut up." He mumbled to it. I rolled my eyes.

"We have food up in the kitchen." Trish said. Lars's eyes shot up. The next thing I knew he was already half way up the stairs. Me and Clio watched in amazment.

"How did he do that?" I asked. Clio shrugged as we all followed Flash up the stairs. He grabbed some bacon, toast and then sat down at the table. I was about to sit down next to him but he pulled me on his lap. I blushed at the looks that Clio and Trish were giving us. Lars could care less. I smirked, his food was gone in a matter of seconds. "How the hell do you do that?"

"I have a fast-something, I have no clue what it is though." Lars tried to explain. I gave him a weird look. He looked back at me with a raised eye brow. I tried to keep a strait face but, it didnt last that long. I smiled at him and layed back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Clio and Trish were staring at us with 'how cute' faces on. The front door opened and in stepped Otto and Twister. Fuck. Otto already saw me so whats the use moving.

"What the fuck are you doing on Lars's lap!?" Otto yelled. Twister was shocked and Sam stumbled in.

"Who's on Lars's- Oh, woah, Reg." Sam said with wide eyes.

"Were dating now, Otto." I said. Otto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No! But he's..he's Lars! You cant date Lars." He told me.

"And you cant tell me who I can and cant date, your not dad!" I yelled back. Clio was moving away from the situation, and Trish was trying to reason with Otto.

"Thats a great idea!" Otto said, he took off out of the house onto the road and spead away.

"Whats he doing?" Lars asked as we both stood up.

"He's going to tell Raymundo." I said, I grabbed Twisters board from him."I'll be back."

I took off down the street.

"Dont break my board!" I heard Twister yell after me. I rolled my eyes as I booked it up the road. I had been playing Softball and Volleyball so my leg mussels were pretty stronge, and in no time at all I was catching up to Otto. He noticed me and started to speed up but I kept with him. He was up at the top of the ramp and into the shack but I was right on his heels.

"Dad!" We both yelled at the same time, he came out of the back.

"What is it?" He asked. We both started to talk at the same time. "Hold it! Reggie go first."

I stuck my tounge out at Otto and started. "Dad, im sort of dating Lars Rodrigez."

"Ok, and?" He asked. I could tell Otto was stundded.

"And your ok with that?" I asked making sure. This was going to easy.

"Yeah, your at an age where it is ok for you to date, as much as it pains me." Ray said whispering the last part. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Raymundo." I smiled.

"But, Lars is evil. You cant let her-"

"I dont have any say in this Rocket-Boy." My dad said as I skated back to Trish's house. That was way to easy, normally he would have freaked. There must be a twist here some where. I got back to Trish's house to see Lars and Twister fighting like always. Lars was just about to deck Twister but I coughed in the background. Lars stopped and turned around. I glared at him. Twister took this as a cue to leave. He grabbed his board from me and called Sam out of the house. Sam rushed out of the house, grabbed his bike and they rode away.

"So what happened?" Lars asked.

"Nothing actually, it was really weird." I said sitting on the front steps. He took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, at least your pops is ok with it." He said. True.

"What were you going to whomp Twister for?" I asked.

"I havent whomped him in like 2 days." He said. I shoved him.

"You should be nicer." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." He smirked.

"Then why are you always nice to me?" I asked.

"You already asked me that." He said. Oh yeah. I shrugged. My stomach growled and I looked at it. I got up and headed inside. Lars followed.

**I really had no idea what to put for the whole Otto finding out thing, but I loved the idea, thanks Smallncrazy91, I tried to make it cool. I didnt really picture Raymundo freaking out about that and I have an idea to make him flip later evil smile, the song was "Heaven is a Halfpipe" By Opm. They rock. I might have to use a Boys Like Girls song in here to.**

**Thanks all my Reviewers, you give me insperation, lol. If you have anything you want me to put into this story let me know and most likely it will show up sooner or later. Lets try 7 reviews this time (5 will do too)**

**Simply-Presley**


	5. Random Pillow Talk

It was about 11:30 on Monday night. Otto and Raymundo had to work tomorrow so they were already asleep. I know Otto working is hard to believe but he works with Ray when he really needs help. I on the other hand couldnt sleep. I was in Ocean Shores for almost 3 weeks and I still cant sleep in my bed. I was listening to music softly and I was on my lap top. I heard a gental tap. I looked at the CD player and pressed pause. There it was again. I looked over to the window and saw something hit it and fall. What the hell? I went over to the window and opened it. I saw Lars on my lawn smiling up at me. I stuck my head out the window and looked at him with a smirk.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah actually, have you seen this one _amazing girl_? I think she lives somewhere in your house." He said with a confident smirk.

"What do you want? Seriously." I asked.

"Can we chill?" He asked raising an eye brow at me.

"At 11:45 at night? Your out of your ever loving mind you know that?"

"Yes, but im really bored. Come on Reg, you know you want to." He smirked at me.

"How do you plan on getting in? My dad's crashed out on the couch." I said giving into him. I saw him look around. After a couple seconds he smiled at something and went over to the half pipe. Oh yeah, its right outside my window now. The guys must have moved it. I watched Lars get to the top that was about a foot away from my window. I opened it all the way and watched him grab the side of my window and put his foot on the window seal. He quickly got into the window and stood up in my room. He pulled me by the hips over to him and quickly kissed me. My arms snaked over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck pulling him as close as possible. He pulled away when the kiss just started to get good. I pouted at him and he smirked. He looked me up and down.

"Nice outfit babe." He said. I looked down. I had on a sports bra and superman pj bottoms on. I crossed my arms over my chest. He pulls me closer so theres almost no space between the two of us.

"You like it, I thought it was nice." I said with scarcasm. He kissed my cheek and let me go. I closed the window behind him and moved over to my bed. He followed me and sat down first. "So what do you want to do?"

"I dont know, I was just bored of hanging around with the dorks." Lars said. I climbed into the bed and leaned against the head board, closing the lap top with my foot. Lars crawled over next to me, doing the same as I was. His shoulder was next to mine and he laced our fingers together. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him turning my head to look at him. He shrugged. I picked up the remote off the side table and turned on my tv. It was on some movie so I decided to leave it there. I didnt really plan on watching it now that Lars was here. I smiled to myself, I could definetly have fun with this. I looked over at Lars and he was pretty zoned in the movie. I kissed his jaw line and I felt him tense up.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I got up and straddeled his legs. His hands instantly went to my hips. I sat on his lap and kissed his neck. "Reggie?"

"Im trying to make us both unbored." I said as my hands ran up his shirt. I hit one spot on his neck right under his ear and he moaned. I smirked and worked on that specific spot.

"Reg...we cant.." He said pushing me away slightly. I looked at him confused. I dont get it?

"Why not?" I asked him. He sighed and put his hands back on my waist.

"We've only been dating for 3 weeks, I dont think we should." Wow, this coming from Lars is just...wow.

"Ok, just tell me when we can I guess." This is so weird, im supposed to be the one to say that. I was about to move over to my spot but he held me still. I looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I didnt say that we couldnt make out." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest. He pouted at me and I gave him a tap kiss. "That's it?"

"Yep." Before I knew it Lars flipped us over and pinned me under him. His hands were pushing mine into the bed and he was straddeling my waist.

"That isnt enough, babe." He said as he pressed his lips roughly against mine. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned out. His lips went to my neck.

"We cant make love but we can do this? What a rip." I said as he bit me. I arched my back as he hit my spot. I felt him smiling against my neck.

"This isnt de-virginizing anything." He said. I tensed up a little. He pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes with his four-head on mine. "Reg... Are you even a virgin?"

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. "No..."

I watched him close his eyes and breath deeply. Was he getting mad? He moved off of me and sat next to me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He sighed. "When was this?"

"The last week of school... in New York." I answered sitting on my knees looking at him. I was facing him.

"Did you... love him?" He asked looking at me with a worried face. I shook my head no frantically. "Then why did you do it?"

"I guess I just thought I did... It was a mistake, I wish I could have taken it back but I cant." I said not looking at him.

"Do you really regret it? Or do you think thats just what I want to hear?" Lars asked me, My eyes found his.

"Kinda both, I dont totally regret it but-"

"Reg... Your not supposed to regret your first time, even if it wasnt perfect." Lars said. I sighed and shook my head slightly. "Lets just drop it, is that ok with you?"

"Definetly...What do you want to do now?" I asked. He shrugged and took my hand and pulled me forward. He layed down on my bed and I layed down next to him, cuddeling into his side. He put his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked changing the channel on my tv.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out."

"How would I never find out, once we ha-"

"Its not like you can tell, maybe I have or maybe im gonna be really good my first time. Its not like I have a cherry to pop." I smacked his chest and he grabbed my hand before I could do it again. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Meanie." I pouted. He smirked and kissed my head. As we were laying there I was thinking about how perfect this was. I seriously think that I love Lars. Not just the Lars that is always nice to me, but the one where he is mean. I know that sounds pretty weird but I cant really explain it. I just love him. I slowly drifted off to sleep...

**I know that was a very short chapter compaired to the other ones but I have like a million concerts to go to right about now. So im not really sure when Im going to be updating.**

**The Devil Wears Prada, A Day To Remember, Mindless Self Indulgence... endless concerts 3**

**Presley aka Crash aka Fob-session**


End file.
